collisionofworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Tourettes' Sewage Syndrome
"Lord Tourettes' Sewage Syndrome" is the third episode of Collision of Worlds. Storyline Lord Tourettes wakes up in his bed. he goes to put on his hat, but he screams when he finds that it's gone! He screams so loud, that he shatters some windows, killing Cuddles and Giggles. He goes to get help from Red and Blue, who assemble a team consisting of Toothy, G.I.R., Pouncival, Admetus, Alonzo, Jemima and reluctantly, Flaky. Lord Tourettes tells them that the last place he remembers having his hat was when he volunteere to clean the sewers. They go down into the sewer. G.I.R. taps a pipe, which causes another pipe to fall on Flaky. They enter a crossroad with two paths. Toothy, Pouncival, Jemima and Admetus go down the first path, and G.I.R., Red, Blue, Alonzo and Lord Tourettes take the other path. The first path leads Toothy and the others to a volcano. Toothy sees a button and presses it. The ground begins rumbling and Toothy looks into the hole, only to have lava fly out and burn his head. Meanwhile, Lumpy, who is cleaning the sewers hears the commotion, and accidently puts his hand into a pipe instead of on the pipe. He tries to get it out, but this just rips his arm off. His severed arm causes the sewer trash and gunk to build until it explodes, creating a giant wave. Lifty and Shifty are about to pour some of their trash into the sewer, when the manholes start exploding with sewer stuff. The manhole takes off Shifty's head. Lifty laughs at his luck, until another manhole cuts him vertically. G.I.R., Pouncival, Admetus, Alonzo, Jemima, Lord Tourettes, Red and Blue survive the sewer wave. Lord tourettes decides to give up hope, until they hear someone swearing loudly. A light orange bat with no wings and wearing Lord Tourettes' hat,called Twitchy, starts swearing aloud. When Lord Tourettes puts his hat back on, it electrocutes Twitchy to death and Lord Tourettes gives Red a picture of boobs. Deaths #Cuddles and Giggles are cut in numerous places. #Flaky is impaled through the mouth by a pipe. #Toothy's head is burned by the lava. #Lumpy possibly drowns to death in the giant flood, although he could have survived it like Lord Tourettes and the others. #Shifty's head is chopped off by the manhole. #Lifty is cut vertically by another manhole. #Twitchy is electrocuted to death when Lord Tourettes gets his hat back on. Injuries #Lumpy pulls his arm off to get it out of the pipe. Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line None. Red Floating None. Singing﻿ Autotuned None. Handy's Frustrated Stare None. Nutty's Candy Eye None. Flippy's Flipped Out/Fliqpy Unleashed None. Matthew's Catchphrase None. Trivia #This is the first episode where all the Happy Tree Friends characters die. #This is also the first episode where none of the running gags are used. #Twitchy the wingless bat makes a guest star appearance in this episode. #This is the second time that Lord Tourettes has lost his hat and has electrocuted someone by swearing. (Dick Figures: Lord Tourettes' Syndrome) #Several things that are in the sewer are not supposed to be their. #*The Idol #*A volcano #*Several chicken curries #This episode discovers that Lifty & Shifty are polluters as they try to dump their trash into the sewer.